Early College
by Trausti
Summary: Being in college is hard, being in college ahead of your schoolmates is even harder especially if you're a 17 year old pinkette with a history of bullying right? Well Sakura just has to find out on her own how different college is from high school... ;P
1. 1st Year: Fitting in

**A/N : Hi everybody!... I know I haven't been updating _anything _for like ever so I decided to treat me to a little B-day present and post a one-shot about one of my favorite couple… Yay I'm 18… Anyway enjoy the story as much as you can… ;P**

* * *

'_Shikamaru._

_I'm pretty sure I hate you right now. You knew this would happen and yet you didn't warn me! You little lazy prick! I might _almost _be at the same intellectual level as you but that doesn't give you the right to stay silent about something like this. So far I've managed to keep a low profile and only one or two teachers realize who I am, but they're nice about it and don't tell. Why did you have to be smart and fail your exams? Why, why, why? I thought you'd pass and we'd be in the same boat, but nooooo you just had to decide it was too _troublesome_for you. I really do hate you, just so you know. Neji must be thrilled though, he never really got over the fact we were a year a head of him. Give him and Kankuro hell for me will you? Wait, stupid question. I guess I'll just have to wait until next year so I can kick your butt over the huge parking lot they have here. Say hi to everyone at home, tell them I miss them and I better get some e-mails from them soon._

_P.S. If I get killed here I'm blaming your sorry ass and I'll hunt you for the rest of your life!_

_Sakura.'

* * *

_

A small girl was sitting in one of her many classes at Kage College. Her hair was tucked under a hat and her large jacket hid her figure and made her invisible in crowds, or so she liked to think. When the class ended she took her time packing all of her stuff, making sure she wasn't the first or the last one out.

"Finally free." She sighed out as she breathed in the fresh air. Her name was Haruno Sakura and she was the only 17 year old 1st year in the whole college, there was one kid that was 18 but she hadn't seen him around. Being two years ahead of her piers gave her a slight disadvantage. She was bullied beyond believe in the high school years, that is until she made friends with Shikamaru who was in the same situation as she was.

Sakura didn't want to repeat the experience she had in Konoha High so she went out of her way to become invisible, at least until Shikamaru joined her there with Neji and maybe Tenten. Having successfully done just that for almost a whole semester she was quite proud of herself. No one had questioned who she was and every time the teachers called her last name in class she just raised her hand quietly like many other students did.

As she made her way towards a small café five blocks away from the college, she ripped her hat of and pulled her unnaturally pink hair up in a high ponytail. "Ojisan, I'm here." She called once she entered through the back doors, making an old man with grey hair poke his head out of his office.

"Ah Sakura-chan, good, Zabuza was just about to leave." He greeted, smiling at her. His name was Sarutobi Hiruzen and he just so happened to be the father of her English Literature teacher, Sarutobi Asuma. Asuma was one of the teachers that knew who Sakura was and he was kind enough to get her a job while staying there to attend the college.

"Alright I'll be right out, I just have to change." She said smiling at the man. Ducking into the small changing room, Sakura pulled out her uniform from her book-bag. It consisted of tight black shorts under a dress, that reached to her knees. The dress was dark purple with a thick sash that was several shades lighter and came in a bow on her back and the sleeves reached just above her elbows with little bows at the end. She then wore black shoes and high socks that matched the sash.

When she was dressed, she walked into the little shop and smiled at one of the other servant there. Taking a small notepad out of the dresses pocket she snatched a pen and walked up to the first table filled with college students from Kage College. "Good afternoon, what can I get you?" She said pleasantly not at all faced by the fact that she was taking orders from her fellow classmates that didn't have a clue who she was.

The day zoomed past her as she took orders form people and generally just worked. "Sakura there's a major hottie on table five, go serve him. He's been here for the past hour working on something and I bet he's finished the coffee I brought him when he first came." Haku, her coworker, said to the pinkette who looked over to said hottie. He had long black hair pulled in a low ponytail and deep onyx eyes fixed on a paper lying in front of him.

"Oh god Haku, that's Uchiha Itachi, he's with me in my Biology class." Sakura told him, looking away at her friend. Haku was what you would dub a pretty boy, well once you figured out he was a guy that is. He had long dark brown hair and chocolate colored eyes and a round happy face. He was wearing the same color scheme as Sakura minus the dress. He had on black pants, a shirt that was the darker shade of purple like Sakura's dress and a light purple vest, and to top it all he had a black bowtie.

"Just more reason for you to go serve him, you might get to know something about him of you do. I can just see you're dying to get to know him. Now go." Haku ordered, pushing her in the direction of the dark haired man who was engrossed in the assignment lying in front of him.

"Good evening, can I get you anything else?" Sakura said, effectively making the older students attention leave the paper and go to her smiling face.

"Just another double Latte please." He told her politely, looking back down at the papers. Sakura hurried back to the counter and started making the Latte for him. She had taken a glance at what he was working at and she recognized it as the assignment they had been told to hand in no latter than 1st of November and that was on the upcoming Monday only two days away. Glancing at the Uchiha, she couldn't help but wonder why he was doing the project now, it had taken her ages to finish it and it seemed like he was just starting.

Taking a decision, Sakura grabbed five different muffins and placed them on a dish. Taking both, she saw Haku wink at her smiling. "Here you go, on the house." Sakura said placing the dish and coffee on the table smiling.

Looking up she saw both confusion and suspicion in the dark haired mans eyes and she knew that he must be thinking that she was trying to flirt with him somehow. Deciding to explain herself a bit she pointed to his papers. "I know how you college students study and study without eating, it would be a shame if you collapsed without finishing your project." She was surprised when he smiled a little at her, nodding.

"Thank you, could you maybe tell me what they are?" He asked, pushing the papers away and pulling the plate holding the five different muffins closer to him.

"Well there are chocolate chip, strawberry, raspberry, blueberry and a plain muffin. I wasn't sure what you'd like so I took one of everything." She said. pointing to the muffins as she told him which was which.

"Sakura, we need you over at table 12!" Haku suddenly called, making her snap her head up and look over to him. "Well that's me , enjoy and good luck." Sakura said, turning around and leaving without a glance back.

About an hour later, her shift was over and she noticed that Itachi hadn't left his table and was still working on the assignment, gripping his head in frustration. After she changed back into her regular clothes, minus the large jacket, she walked over to him. She didn't know why she was doing it but he reminded her of her friend Naruto, he looked just like the blond when he didn't get something in class and she had always, _always_, helped him out the best she could.

Sitting down across from him she pulled the paper over to her with a slight scowl. "Let me see that." She said, looking the paper over. After a few moments she saw the problem, no wonder he didn't figure this out. Placing the paper back down she pointed at some calculations. "I think you accidently switched these numbers, if you change them you should get another more controllable number at the end."

Itachi looked the paper over and quickly did as she suggested, watching with amazement as the end results became understandable after that. Looking up at her in wonder he asked. "How did you spot that, I've been going over this for an hour now?"

Sakura just shrugged and stood up. "Sometimes you just need a different point of view." And at that she walked to the doors and exited.

* * *

"Zabuza! If you don't stop harassing Haku, I swear to all that's holy I'll sick my dog on you." Sakura yelled at the large man standing over her brunette friend, making him blush uncontrollably.

The man was as stated large, he had short black hair and brown eyes. His muscular frame would intimidate most that didn't know him but Sakura knew he was a big softie underneath all that tough guy act. Or at least she hoped he was or else she was in big trouble.

"Sakura you don't have a dog." He deadpanned, never looking away from the younger male who was by now red as a tomato.

Sighing in frustration, she unlocked the doors to the café and shook her head. "If you keep doing that to him, Haku's going to faint, I need him awake and well today. And you know I won't hesitate buying a dog just to follow through with that threat, now back off and get behind the counter."

Hiruzen never came in on Saturdays or Sundays, his employees never questioned why and knew he was glad they didn't. Finally Zabuza backed away, allowing Haku to regain normal face color before their first costumer came in. To Sakura's surprise it was Itachi and he had a stack of papers in his hand and a large book-bag over his shoulder. Walking straight up to the counter he smiled at her.

"Hello again." He greeted pleasantly while shifting the most likely heavy bag on his shoulder.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" Sakura said, glancing at Haku who was smirking at her.

"I'd like to order a special service today." Itachi said, again shifting the bag on his shoulder. Sakura had to hold back a laugh at the shocked and outraged face of Haku when he heard that.

"Oh and what would that be?" She asked, waiving Zabuza away as he started walking over to them, she knew that the Uchiha wasn't _that_ kind of man.

"I'll be staying her for the reminder of the day, so could you maybe bring a cup of coffee over every two hours or so and maybe something to eat once in a while?" He asked. Sakura immediately nodded and pointed him to the same table he was at the day before.

"I'll bring a double Latte over in a minute. Now I suggest you go sit down before you fall down from that bag." She told him playfully. Itachi did as she said and when she came over to him with his coffee, two other people had came in and were sitting around waiting for their orders.

"Thank you Sakura." Itachi said taking the cup and placing it on the table that was once again covered in papers. Sakura just smiled and hurried back to serve the other people that had just walked in.

As the day went on Sakura brought Itachi coffee as he had asked and made sure he ate something while working. It was an hour till they closed and Sakura was so tiered that she could just fall asleep standing if she had the choice. Looking up when the bell rung, she saw more college students walk in and look around.

It wasn't uncommon to see them there since it was so close to their school, but usually during the weekends they tended to stay away. Following them with her eyes, she saw the whole group walk over to Itachi and sit around his table or the tables next to his.

Having worked there for a few months Sakura could almost tell what kind of coffee each person would want. As she started to pull out cups, she saw them waive a little to her, signaling that they wanted to order. Picking up he notepad she walked over to them with a smile.

"Good evening, what can I get you?" She asked, allowing her eyes roam over the group. They were 6 not counting Itachi. There was a blond with long hair half pulled up in a ponytail that reminded her a lot of her friend Ino. Then there was a large guy, probably as tall if not taller than Zabuza, that had blue hair and a toothy grin. A red head that looked just like Naruto's friend Gaara, except his eyes that were brown not green, he was sitting next to a silver haired pink eyed guy that managed to swear at least three times before anyone ordered. Lastly there was a couple, the girl had blue hair and matching eyes and a paper flower in her hair, the man next to her had orange hair, three piercings down the bridge of his nose and at least six piercings in each ear and snake bite in his lower lip.

"I'll have green tea and a chocolate chip cookie." The girl said, leaning closer to what Sakura had guessed was her boyfriend. "The same." The pierced guy said, placing a hand over the girls shoulders. The pinkette loved it when she was right about things like this.

"I'm going to get a Latte with some French syrup." The blond said, smiling a bit creepily at her. The silver haired man smacked the blond over the head, murmuring curses under his breath.

"Triple Espresso and something with a lot of sugar in it." He said, surprising Sakura by how polite he was to her.

The red head just shook his head, not ordering anything and the big guy was almost half asleep so Itachi ordered for him. "Bring some strong black coffee for him and another Latte for me." He told her, smiling at her as she wrote the last order down and walked away.

When she came back the blue haired man was awake and grabbed the coffee from her, draining it without a thought, ordering another one. She handed out the drinks and went to make some more black coffee, but by the look of the guy she would just be sent back to get some more couple of more times so she just filled a large coffeepot with black coffee and walked it over to the guy placing it on the table.

"Just call if you need anything else." She said, smiling at them and walked of into the back room only to jump in surprise. She had somehow managed to walk in on Haku and Zabuza making out without them noticing her. Smirking, she took out her phone and snapped some pictures making them jump from each other. "I'm not going to ask, but I do have great blackmail material now." She informed them, laughing softly, her tiredness not allowing her to do anything more.

"Now since I have these very nice pictures of you two kissing, I'm going home early and I'll see you tomorrow." She didn't give them the chance to argue as she slipped on her large jacket and exited from the balk side of the café shop.

* * *

"Hey Haku." Sakura greeted as she walked into the café and sat down at one of the more isolated tables with her large book-bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hi Sakura, you're later than usual, something wrong?" The brunette boy asked as he walked from behind the counter and stepped up to his favorite pinkette. Smiling up at him, she shook her head.

"No I just wanted to sleep in a little today before heading here to study. Could you maybe bring me my usual things? You know I can't start without them." She then asked as she started unloading her bags items on the table.

Haku just nodded and walked away, calling Zabuza out to take orders from the people that had came in at the same time as Sakura.

Looking over her work he raised a brow. "Slow at school?" He asked as the books she had with her were not even twice as many as those she usually came with.

"Yeah, the teachers decided to cut us some slack before the winter exams. It's then that they dump all the assignments and projects on you and expect you to finish them all while studying for the tests." Sakura told him, remembering how it was in high school while smiling slightly and looking around. Furrowing her eyebrows, she looked back up at the older man and asked. "Did Itachi come today?"

Haku laughed and placed a large kettle and a cup down at the table. "No, your crush hasn't showed his handsome face here today, but don't worry I bet he'll show up sometime later." He said, laughing at her red face as he walked away.

Every Sunday Sakura would come to the café to study. It had become her safe haven, a place she could be herself around others at her intellectual level without being made fun of. It had also stuck with her in those study sessions that she'd get a whole kettle filled with strawberry tea. She'd finish the kettle in two hours tops and then she'd move onto Latte and every other coffee she would be craving at the time.

"Mind if I join you?" Someone asked, making Sakura look up from her math problem and into the face of Uchiha Itachi who was smiling down at her and pointing to the seat across from her.

"Eh sure, but I doubt I'll be much of a company since I have to finish this before Monday." She said, pointing at a lone paper sitting in front of her. It was well past 8 and Sakura had finished all of her assigned projects except the one she was working on.

Noticing the look Itachi was giving the paper, she straightened out and pushed it over to him with a smile. "My math teacher decided it would be fun to make us do Einstein's Riddle just to see if over two percent of the class could do it. I'm already half way through." She explained as he looked the paper over and examined the small drawings she had made to figure the thing out.

Pushing the paper back, Itachi nodded at one of the new waiters that were working their first day. "If you get stuck feel free to ask." He offered as the eager boy came over to them.

"Hi, what can I get you Itachi-san?" The boy asked, almost bouncing up and down in excitement. Itachi smiled a bit at that and Sakura raised a brow, looking between the somewhat alike but so different men.

"Do you two know each other?" She finally asked, taking note of the new kids, Tobi's, appearance. He was tall and thin and he had a mop of black hair and the exact same raven eyes as Itachi.

"Yes, Tobi here is my cousin." Itachi told her.

"Well it's nice to meet you Tobi, I guess I'll be seeing you around more often now that you started working here. I'm on the Saturday shift as well on Fridays, Wednesdays and Tuesdays." She said, holding out a hand to him which he grabbed eagerly.

"Tobi, stop hanging around and get to work. I didn't get you this job just so you could stand and talk all day to Sakura." A green haired man called from the counter, waiving at the boy to come over. When Tobi was gone with their orders, Sakura gave the man behind the counter a small waive. His name was Zetsu and he was a bit of an oddball, sometimes he could be the sweetest guy you knew and the next it felt like if you didn't get out of his way he'd eat you.

"Ah, I see you know Zetsu." Itachi commented, nodding to the green haired man who returned the gesture. Letting her hand fall Sakura turned to her companion.

"And you know him how?" She asked even though she already knew the answer. Even if she _never_ saw him during school it didn't mean no one else saw and knew him.

"We've been friends since high school. Come to think of it all of my friends are since from then, well all except Kakuzu that is." He answered, leaning back in his chair. Sakura only shook her head feeling a bit envious. He had all these great friends he had know for like ever and she had none at the moment, she had to wait for a whole semester and longer for them to get there and then it were only two or three.

"You're lucky to know so many here." Sakura said, picking up her paper and going over it. Before Itachi could ask what she meant something fell down with a loud clatter, making the three other customers along with Itachi and Sakura look over to the origin of the noise.

On the floor was the second new kid having a seizure. Sakura jumped up and ran over to the unfortunate kid and kneeled down next to him. "Someone call an ambulance!" She yelled, quickly kicking the surrounding chairs and one table away from the boy who was having massive spasm.

Taking her scarf that was wrapped lightly around her neck, she wound it up and pushed it between his teeth. Sakura didn't know how long it took the paramedics to come but when they did she was so glad that she almost cried. Watching the new kid being carried away, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" It was Itachi and he looked worried.

Sniffing a couple of times she nodded. "Yeah, I was just scared that's all." She said, whipping under her eyes to see if she had started to cry but was glad when she didn't feel any tears.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." He offered kindly, leading them back to the table where her stuff was and helped her pack it down.

"Sakura, are you going to be alright?" Zetsu asked once everything had calmed down, AKA Tobi.

Smiling up at him, she nodded slightly. "I'll be fine, Itachi is just going to walk me home, I'll see you tomorrow." She told him, giving the tall man a soft hug before walking out of the café with Itachi following her.

They walked in silence most of the way and it wasn't until they were outside of Sakura's block that Itachi spoke up. "Sakura, I was wondering. How old are you?" He asked, surprising the pinkette out of her own thoughts.

"I'll be 18 in March, why?" Her face was curious but Itachi refused to answer as he bid goodnight and told her he'd see her around.

* * *

"Alright class, since you've all handed in your assignments on the right time, I'll allow you to have the rest of the hour to do what ever you like." Sakura's Biology teacher said, more like hissed, over the class, making most of them stand up and walk over to friends they knew there or start working on other assignments they were late on.

Sakura did neither as she pulled out a sketchbook and looked for a pen in her bag. To her disappointment she found out that she had forgot to place them back in her bag the night before when she had been drawing at home. Looking around, she spotted Itachi not far away from her, in fact he was sitting right in front of her, having a quiet conversation with the re head Gaara lookalike.

Reaching forward, she managed to poke him lightly on the shoulder, making him look over at her. "Excuse me, but could I borrow a pen from you?" She asked, smiling at him even if he could see it due to her hat.

"Sure, wait a minute." He said looking through his things and pulled out a pen. "I expect that back." He then told her in a mock serious tone, making Sakura blush a bit and nod. Turning away from her made her breath easier and she opened her book on the picture she didn't finish the night before.

It was of a raven sitting in a cherry blossom tree and there were various animals sitting around the base of the tree or flying around. There was a fox, two dogs, five cats, four raccoons, six birds of all shaped and sizes, a fish sticking its head out of a small pond, a bear and three horses. Being so engrossed in her drawing, she didn't notice as their teacher, Orochimaru a creepy long haired man, let them out early or that Itachi had left without taking his pen back.

When she did notice, she rushed out and looked frantically for him. Seeing him nowhere in sight, she sighed and started walking to her next class, math.

It wasn't until during lunch that she got the chance to look for him again. Seeing him round a corner that lead to the front doors of the school, she ran towards him. "Hey Uchiha!" She called but because she wasn't looking where she was going, she bumped into someone, making both fall to the ground with a crash.

"Ow, watch it bitch!" The guy she ran over yelled at her, holding his head while scowling.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Sakura apologized, horrified that she had hurt somebody, accident or not.

"You bloody should have watched where you were running, you stupid girl. What were you thinking, that the whole hallway was just going to move aside?" He kept yelling at her, clearly pissed over something more than just getting knocked over by a small girl in a large jacked and a silly hat.

Crossing her arms stubbornly, Sakura huffed. "Well there's no need to yell at me, I told you I was sorry, just let it go and let me pass." She demanded, trying to bypass him only for him to grab her hand and stop her.

"I'm not done yet." He said, getting angrier by the minute. Prying his hand off of her, Sakura glared at the silver haired boy she now recognized as one of Itachi's friends, the triple Espresso guy.

"Don't touch me." She hissed at him but didn't stop as she kept moving towards the doors where Itachi had gone. Hearing movement behind her, she looked over her shoulder to see the guy stalking after her. "Shit." Sakura just said and broke into a sprint out the door. However, she never made it more than a feet beyond that as she smacked right into the man she had been looking for.

Looking up, she smiled and stepped behind Itachi. "Help." She said in a small voice just as the silver haired man came out, pointing at her. "Come here you little shit." He hissed, obviously not noticing the taller man that was standing in front of the pinkette.

"Hidan, stop." Itachi ordered calmly while crossing his arms.

Seeming to snap out of his anger Hidan, or Snaps as Sakura would later call him, looked up at Itachi. Seemingly satisfied with the results, Itachi turned around to face Sakura. "I think you have something of mine." He said looking down at her.

Grabbing his pen from her pocket, she handed it to him. "I didn't notice when you left so I forgot to give it back." She said, feeling as his hand brushed hers as he took the small pen.

"Thank you Sakura, now how about I take you to get some coffee?" Itachi offered, making her look up at him with wide eyes.

"How… how did you know it was me?" She asked not struggling when the older male pulled her hat off and let her hair fall around her face.

"Haruno Sakura, the only and probably first 17 year old ever to enter this College, and the one who is only planning on staying for two years before moving to a Med-school to practice under the one and only Tsunade. Of course I know who you are, Sasuke told me all about you when you moved here." He told her, brushing her hair from her face and smiling down at her.

"S-Sasuke told you about me?" She asked and noticed out of the corner of her eye that the red head was standing close to them, watching the exchange.

"Yes, and Sasori's cousins told him about you also. They wanted to make sure you'd be ok." He informed her, looking over to the red head who nodded.

"Cousins?" She asked confused but then it clicked. "You're related to Gaara, no wonder you look so much alike." She actually smacked her forehead for being so stupid, making all three boys laugh at her and make her blush at her own actions.

"So how about that coffee, I was going to meet up with the rest of our friends. I think you'll like them." Itachi offered but when he saw the doubtfull look in Sakura's eyes he smiled and leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry, you won't be bullied here because you're smart, the Akatsuki will protect you."

Sakura was relieved at hearing that and nodded. After all if she was protected by the one group that everyone knew not to mess with, she could handle coming out of hiding and be herself for the rest of the year until Shikamaru and the rest would arrive.

Itachi took her hand and lead the way. Suddenly a thought crossed the pinkette's mind. "Hey Itachi, why did you want to know how old I was? If you knew who I was, you should have been able to figure out I was 17."

Itachi only smirked as they entered the café. "I wanted to know when I could take you out on a date. So don't plan on doing anything but be with me on your birthday." He told her and Sakura turned to the color of a tomato as they came to the rest of his friends. What a first impression.

* * *

'_Shikamaru._

_Maybe I won't kick your ass _all _the way over the parking lot when you get here. I'm starting to think that maybe it was just as good I came here by myself, grow up on my own a bit. I can't say it's just fun and games all the times but it's been pretty nice these past few months. Remember my new friends? Well Tobi managed to glue himself to a wall this time and both Zetsu and Kisame had to stay awake the whole night just to keep him awake until Itachi and I got there. I sometimes don't get how he got in here but then I see his test score. Oh I just realized something I've been meaning to tell you for some time. That gang that everyone was always talking about while I was there, remember it, the Akatsuki. Well I just want you to know that the reason I'm not going to kick your ass all over the parking lot is because Itachi my _boyfriend _has offered to do half the job and his friends decided they wanted to help him so Neji may be joining you. Oh and about that gang, Itachi is one of the highest members. Can't wait to see you next semester._

_Sakura.'_

* * *

**A/N : Hi again... Alright here comes the same old same old... I would like to get some reviews please... I like it when I get them and I need some uplifting... I'm not much of a fan of birthdays, ****especially** mine... Don't ask why (March 4th never did anything good or bad to me, I have no reason to like the day or hate it)... You could think of it as a B-day present for me if that makes it any easier to write a three word review... Thanks for at least reading if you don't leave a comment... ;P


	2. 2nd Year: Having fun

**A/N: Hi, I decided to write a second chapter for this story for sachiko haruki who asked me to and I felt like it soooo… Enjoy… ;P**

* * *

'_Naruto._

_I'm so exited that Shikamaru, Neji and Kankuro are coming here finally. Don't get me wrong I miss you and the others soooooo much but its good to have some old friends around again. It's a pity that Tenten decided to go to the military school instead of trying to come here, I'm sure she would have been accepted, but I'll bet she's having fun kicking all of the other kids' asses. And NO Naruto I will not break up with Itachi and stay away from the Akatsuki like you asked me to. I don't care what you or the others say and I don't care about the rumors either. Just ask Sasuke and Gaara about them, you do know Sasori is related to Gaara, right? Anyway, I'll send you pictures of Shikamaru getting his ass handed to him, and no I haven't forgotten. See you in a year (If you decide to come here that is), say hi to everyone for me._

_Sakura.'

* * *

_

A petite pinkette was buzzing around a small café, serving the many college students coming there. It was the evening before the start of school and most of the young adults going to Kage College came to the small café instead of cooking something at their dorms or apartments.

"Sakura, table five!" A tall brunette said, running past her with a tray filled with food. His name was Hayate and had started working there before Christmas the year before. His first day had been something Sakura would never forget as he had collapsed on the floor with a seizure.

"Alright, then take a break for twenty. Haku, Zetsu and I can handle things for some time." She called after him, walking to her favorite table. When she was by the table, she had to suppress the urge to jump the three boys sitting at it. "Shika, Neji, Kanky!" She yelled instead, making them all look up at her in surprise.

"Sakura." Her lazy ass best friend, Shikamaru greeted, standing up and hugging his favorite pinkette.

"Ahem, don't I get a hug too?" Kankuro asked, making Sakura let her pineapple-head go and embrace the large brunette with a smile.

"Of course and Neji too, stand up ice-cube, you're not getting out of this." Sakura ordered him, smiling as she pulled the pale eyed, long haired brunette up and wrapped her arms around his torso. Suddenly she was pulled back and into a hard chest, looking up she shook her head and stepped away.

"I didn't know you went for the long haired type. I always thought Itachi was an exception." Hidan said, lightly glaring at the three unfamiliar males.

"Ha, ha, ha, Hidan very funny. These are my friends Shikamaru, Kankuro and Neji." Sakura introduced them, pointing to each brunette as she spoke, noticing a figure heading their way.

"That wouldn't be the guy you were planning on kicking over the parking lot is it?" The newly arrived Pein asked, leaning over the pinkette's shoulder, pointing at her best friend who looked slightly put out.

"Yebb, that's him." Sakura confirmed but then remembered what she was supposed to be doing and whipped out her notepad and pointed at the table. "Now sit down and order, I have work to do." She ordered, pleasantly surprised when Hidan and Pein joined her old friends at the table.

Once they finished ordering, she rushed over to another table and quickly wrote down what they wanted before making her way to the back of the counter and started fulfilling what she had been told to get. Thankfully everything was slowing down so she didn't have to worry about making people wait too long.

"Here you go, I'll come talk to you later, be nice." Sakura said hurriedly as she placed their order down, directing the last part at Hidan and Pein rather than the younger men at the table.

"Aren't we always?" Pein asked innocently, making Sakura scowl knowing that they had noting good in mind.

"Just don't do anything that might make me sick my dog on you." Sakura threatened, turning away only to turn her head back with a smile. "Oh by the way, Shikamaru, Neji, Kankuro, these are my friend from the Akatsuki. Pein is the leader and Hidan, well Hidan is just Hidan I guess." She said, catching a glance of the horrified looks on the three soon-to-be freshmen faces as they looked at the orange haired pierced man and the silver haired pink eyed one sitting with them.

* * *

"Get your asses out here now FRESHMEN!" A booming voice echoed through the large school, making most of the students look out to see all the seniors and some juniors standing in the large parking lot, waiting for the ones being yelled at. Nothing happened for a few moments, pissing Hidan who had the megaphone off. "You have thirty seconds to het your fat asses out here or there will be punishment!" He yelled and that time there were noticeable noises of chairs being pushed back and feet running inside of the school.

When the time was out, remarkably all the freshmen were there or at least all the once that dared come out and didn't hide inside the school, hoping to escape the ruthless initiation that the school was rumored to have. Quickly going through the crowd, the freshmen were pushed into lines of ten and counted.

"We're missing three." Kisame who was in charge of the counting yelled, making Konan, Pein's blue haired girlfriend, step up with a chart. Having photographic memory, she was the best one suited to find the missing persons. As she walked between the nervous newbie's, she marked the once she saw and in no less than five minutes she found who were missing.

"Sumi Sai, Funuke Tori and Karaage Unchi are missing. Karaage has a viable excuse but Sumi and Funuke are registered to be here today." She said, making some of the new students look at her in both awe and shock.

"Sasori, you and Deidara go in and find them. Look in all the places Tobi used to hide in." Pein ordered, smiling evilly. The red head and blond did as told and ran into the building, looking for the unfortunate souls who would face the wrath of the seniors once found.

"Alright listen up maggots; we have permission from our principal to do whatever we want with your sorry asses for the rest of the day. So be prepared to face pain bitches." Hidan practically screamed through the megaphone, making the large crowd of freshmen shiver.

The Akatsuki were all gathered there and were in charge of the whole thing while the rest of the seniors were just there to watch and help out any way possible. The rumored dangerous group had taken care of this initiation since their sophomore year and each year was worse than the next. The only reason the principal allowed them to do what they pleased was because it was rare they did something more than make the younger students cry or gain a couple of bruises, he had made it clear that there would be no blood seen on this day and the Akatsuki had honored that.

Taking the megaphone from the silver haired senior, Pein spoke into it with a calm voice. "Now we will select one among you as our first victim. Any volunteers?" He asked and looked over the crowd as he expected someone to walk forward.

No one moved a muscle, afraid that they would be picked out from the group and god only knows what did to them. Nodding Pein smiled, giving the rest of the Akatsuki a signal to head into the crowd.

Sakura repressed a smile as she saw Itachi looking through the crowd she was apart of. When he spotted her, he smirked and made his way over while the pinkette pretended to be terrified like the other students around her. Graping her hand, he called over the rest of the students. "I found one!" And started to drag her to the front so everyone could see her.

Sakura smirked at the rest of the Akatsuki members as soon as she was sure none of the freshmen could see her face, this was all just a part of a big plan making the younger students frightened.

The pinkette's hair was longer than when she first came as she had been growing it out. A week before it had reached her middle back, but she had been coaxed by Pein to get extensions to her hair so now it reached past her ass even if it was pulled in a high ponytail.

Taking out a pair of scissors, Pein made Itachi and Tobi hold Sakura still as she started to struggle. There were gasps and whispers among the crowd behind Sakura as she was facing the seniors. "Welcome to Kage College!" Pein yelled over the freshmen and pulled on the pinkette's hair readying the scissors.

"Don't you dare mess up Pein, or else." Sakura hissed hoping that the orange haired man would watch where he took off her hair. She didn't get a response but felt her head get lighter as the long strands were cut off, now lying in Pein's hand. Playing her part, she turned around with a shocked face forcing tears to start flow down her chin and then she made a run for it, passing many shocked students and Sasori and Deidara who were dragging two struggling students toward the rest of their piers.

"Did we miss the hair cut?" Deidara asked loudly, looking after Sakura. "Damn I wanted to see that." He then added and looked over the scared students that were just waiting to be next. "Oh well, I guess I just have to settle for something else." He added, making them even more afraid that they already were.

* * *

"Listen up you shits." Hidan called over the exhausted crowd after they'd made them go through impossible obstacles with punishments for not completing them and forcing down their throats disgusting food and lots more. "The last thing for today is about to begin and then you trash can go home and whine to your mommies." He said, spotting more than one tear stained face.

"Nara Shikamaru step forward!" Konan yelled over the crowd and waited for said boy to walk to the front. When the brunette was standing in front of them all, Sakura appeared out of nowhere smiling brightly, her hair was evenly cut thanks to Konan and reached her shoulders.

"Hey, wasn't she the one they picked to cut her hair off?"

"Why isn't she being tortured like the rest of us?"

"This is so unfair, she shouldn't get special treatment."

All of the complaints were heard clearly from the crowd, making Sakura smile wider and rip the megaphone from Hidan. "Shut up you scum!" She yelled, making the shut their mouths to hear what she had to say. "You little worms don't deserve an explanation." She told them, pausing for a second before shrugging. "But I'll tell you anyway. This is my second year at Kage, I'm not a freshman." She said and threw the megaphone to Itachi who was standing behind her.

"I was wondering why you were among the crowd." Shikamaru muttered feeling uneasy, suddenly remembering the pinkette's threat so many months ago.

"Yeah well." Sakura just said smiling with an evil glint in her eyes she would later blame on her boyfriend. "You remember my promise, right?" She asked, making the pineapple haired boy gulp. "Well now is pay day and I intend to deliver." She informed him, stepping closer to him as the Akatsuki made the freshmen split so that there was an empty space all across the parking lot.

"Oh come on Sakura do you really have to do this?" Shikamaru begged, looking at the LONG way he would be forced to go.

"Yebb." She just said and with that she started kicking his ass all the way across the parking lot and even if Shikamaru tried to hurry across by himself, he still got some nasty bruises on his feet and butt. Sakura would tell him later that she had been practicing on Tobi for some time and that the hyperactive Uchiha was much, _much_, faster than the lazy Nara genius.

* * *

'_Naruto._

_Here you go just as I promised, pictures of Shikamaru getting his ass kicked over a parking lot. I attached some photos of his bruises afterwards also, just so the rest of the gang will believe I really did it. Itachi was a bit disappointed he didn't get to help me so I let him terrorize Neji a bit and promised him to pull something nasty on Sasuke once he gets here (don't tell him!). Well I don't have anything more to say but tell the once that are planning to come here that they're lucky that the Akatsuki graduate before they come and that I'll be the one handling their initiation. Oh and that reminds me, I never told you that I was planning on staying another year here, well now you know. That medical school will just have to wait a bit longer. Can't wait to see you and the rest over the holidays, Itachi is taking me home to meet his parents. See ya._

_Sakura.'_

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked the story, I'll put it below what the names of the missing students mean all but Sai, you all know who Sai is don't you?...**

**I really liked writing this story because it reminded me of the day in my high school when all the freshmen were put through some shit like that… I was spat on, forced to sing and had to clean a fridge that stunk and was rotting from the inside out… I also was handcuffed to a guy and had to rub his shoulder while a priest lectured us, he had to rub my shoulders too while I red from a 'bible' that contained a bag of 'cocaine' and a condom… It was fun except when I got home I stood in the shower for an hour (hehe I rhymed) to clean out the flour they threw on us while we were wet… Oh and I also had to be 'washed' so they made me crawl in a blown up swimming pool and used sponges to make me all wet, THREE TIMES!... Oh god I've never been so cold during math class… Anyway I'm rambling… Please leave a Review for me and please if you've been put through something like this at your school tell me, I'd love to hear about it…**

**Here's the meaning of the names... ;P**

**Sumi = Ink**  
**Funuke = Coward**  
**Tori = Bird**  
**Karaage = Chicken**  
**Unchi = Shit**


	3. 3rd Year: Pranking

**A/N : Alright, I decided to write her last year in college before going to study under Tsunade... I hope you like it and just so you know... This WILL be the last chapter of the story... ;P**

* * *

_'Naruto._

_I still can't believe you went to a police academy instead of coming here, what's wrong with you? I mean sure it's great, protect the weak and all that but come on, I was looking so much forward to get to torture you. Oh well at least I got to put Ino-Pig and Kiba through hell during the initiation and don't worry I made sure Hinata had an excuse not to attend it. You can be a bit overprotective of her you know; even Neji didn't ask me to do this for her. Well I've finally figured out what to do to Sasuke. It was actually Shikamaru who gave me the idea at the time. I'm _not _going to tell you what it is, I know you warned Sasuke that I was going to pull a prank on him before he got here. I'll send photos though. I'll see you when you come visit Hinata during Christmas break._

_Sakura'_

* * *

A young woman with long pink hair was sitting in her last class of the day. As her eyes roamed around the classroom, she couldn't help but frown, none of her friends were with her in any of her classes. Either they were too young and were in their freshmen classes or sophomore classes or they had graduated like her boyfriend who was calling her.

"Hi Itachi, sorry but I'm in class right now. Can I call you in ten minutes?" She whispered in her phone while sliding down in her seat so that her teacher wouldn't see her answering it.

"Sure Sakura, I was just checking if you had a plan. I'll talk to you later." The Uchiha said, making Sakura smile and put her small green phone away just before her teacher caught her talking in it.

During the last minutes of the class she didn't stop thinking about the plan her boyfriend had just mentioned, oh yes she had a plan and it was a damn good one at that. Sasuke would never know what hit him and neither would Gaara at that, too bad for him that Sasori had asked her to include the red head in her little scheme. They would probably try to kill her once she finished, but at least she could comfort herself by knowing that Itachi would stop them once he came to pick her and his little brother up for Christmas break.

Hearing the bell ring she jumped up and almost ran to the door having all her things already packed. Picking up her phone as soon as her feet were out of the classroom, she started calling Itachi only for her phone to be taken away from her in a flash.

"Calling my brother again are you?" It was Sasuke and the tall dark haired boy was smiling down at her, making her a bit pissed. "You know, mother is expecting babies anytime now. She's been going on and on about being a grandma for the last year." He continued, laughing at the horrified face on the pinkette as she ripped the green device away from him.

"Well you can tell her that there will be no babies until I've finished medical school at least." She snapped only to blush at the look he gave her and because most of her friends were now standing close to them, having heard what Sakura just said.

"Well at least now we know that little innocent Sakura isn't so innocent anymore." Her longtime female friend, Ino, said filled with glee as she pulled out her own phone and started dialing. "What is Naruto going to say about that I wonder?" She added, pressing a button only for Sakura to jump her and grab the phone in panic.

Naruto was a bit overprotecting at times, especially when it came to Sakura who he thought of as his sister and with his girlfriend Hinata. If he'd hear from Ino that his baby sister wasn't so much of a baby anymore he'd go ballistic and most likely try to kill Itachi. It was best for all to allow the blond to live in his own happy world, where Sakura was still a virgin and Hinata did not plot evil pranks on his two best friends.

"If you do, I'll tell everyone what you did at the last party." Sakura threatened quickly, making the smile on the blondes face fall of. Sighing in relieve, she handed the pink monstrosity her friend called a phone back. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to call my boyfriend, I'll meet you at the café in 10 minutes or so." She then said, shooing the large group of people away as she pressed speed-dial, instantly calling the love of her life.

"I don't know what you consider ten minutes Sakura but I certainly don't think it's the same as I do." Was the first thing the older Uchiha brother said when he picked up, making the pinkette look at her watch he had given her for their 1 year anniversary and see it had been 25 minutes since she last spoke to him.

"Sorry your little brother interrupted me after class." She apologized smiling.

"I'm not surprised. Now about that plan I was talking about. Do you have anything worked out?" He asked, acting a bit more exited than he should have. He was after all a 23 year old CEO at his late uncles', Madara, company and shouldn't be so interested in his girlfriends prank on his little brother.

"Aha, and Sasori asked me to pull something on Gaara also so it'll be two in one." Sakura told him gleefully as she pulled out of her back pocked a paper she had written everything on. "I'm getting Hinata to help me since Gaara has a soft spot for her and I'll get Kiba to help with Sasuke." She stared to explain but was interrupted by the male on the other side of the phone.

"You wrote the whole plan down didn't you?" There was amusement in his voice as he said it and he just knew that the petite pinkette was blushing by now. It was a common fact among the Akatsuki that the young woman could in fact not remember her own plans, so she always wrote them down. That was how Hidan and Tobi got out of most of her plans, they made it a mission to search the pinkette's belongings at least once a week to check if she was going to pull something they either wanted to be a part of or wanted to avoid.

"Shut up; or I'll sick my dog on you." Sakura murmured, looking at the ground in embarrassment, thankful for the small fact that the dark haired man could not see her face.

There was silence on the other end for a moment before Itachi stated with obvious amusement in his voice. "We really need to get you a dog just so that threat will hold any ground."

"Do you want to go over it with me or not, I can always just hang up you know?" She then asked and Itachi knew when to relent and told her to continue. "I was planning that since neither drinks, for some unexplainable reason, I would drug them and make them fall asleep. Then I'm going to dye their hair and maybe give them a henna tattoo. What do you think?"

There was silence for a moment before a dark chuckle, Sakura associated with her boyfriends' dark side, came through the phone. "I take it you like the idea then?" She asked after a few seconds, making Itachi stop laughing and answer her.

"Oh yes Sakura I like it. I knew there was a reason I loved you." He said, making her smile proudly. "I want photos." He then added more as an afterthought.

"Oh you'll not only get photos my dear Uchiha, you get to see the real thing. I'm planning on doing this at the party celebrating the end of the winter exams. It's the perfect time and you and Naruto will both be there the next day." Sakura informed him, finally coming to a stop outside of the café where her friends were waiting for her. "I've got to go, I'll see you in two weeks." She then said closing the small device and walking in, grinning at her unsuspecting victims.

* * *

"Here you go, just slip this into their glasses and leave. They'll be asleep in no time." Sakura whispered to her two accomplices as she handed them a tiny paper container with some powder in it. Hinata and Kiba both smiled as they took them and placed them in their pockets. "You have to do it at the same time." Sakura warned. "It could alert the other when one falls asleep without drinking a single beer."

Nodding in understanding, they made their way over to the males that were their target and Sakura watched with a smile when they managed to slip the power in their drinks. Hitting her glass a couple of times, she gained everyone's attention.

"I wanted to say a few words in celebration that we've finished all of our exams and did great on each and every one of them. Congratulations on finishing the fist part of college with such results. You deserved it. Cheers!" She called, raising her glass and drowning the rest of it making everyone follow her example and then cheer for her before going back to what they were doing.

Hinata and Kiba made their way over to the pinkette and watched as Gaara and Sasuke started to stumble and sway ever so slightly from the effects of the drugs they just consumed. The indigo haired girl turned to Sakura when the red headed Sabaku dropped in the sofa, almost completely out of the world. "Should we move them into their rooms now?" She asked, making the tattooed brunette look over at the fallen raven haired man.

"Yeah, Ino and the others might start wondering why they're like this when they haven't drunk anything stronger than grape-juice." He said, walking over to Sasuke and picking him up without the other people at the party noticing. Sakura and Hinata made their way over to Gaara and helped each other to drag him to his room; they'd start with his hair while Kiba took care of the henna tattoos on Sasuke.

* * *

"SAKURA!" The scream that came from two different rooms echoed through the campus where thankfully most of the students had left over the holidays. The pinkette standing in the driveway waiting for her ride, winched at hearing the yelling males and wished for Itachi to hurry up and save her.

Hearing the front doors of the dormitories bang open, she looked over her shoulder in panic, trying not to laugh at the sight greeting her. There stood both Gaara and Sasuke with their brand new looks.

Sasuke had neon pink hair and his whole upper torso was covered in henna tattoos. They all stated something like 'I'm a she-male' or 'Yeah, you wish you could tap that' and there was also a lot of flower patterns and there were hearts around his nibbles.

Even though Sasuke had taken the blunt of the attack Gaara was no better. His former red hair was dyed yellow with orange streaks. His chest, that was mostly covered by a shirt he had put on, was mostly like Sasuke's only Kiba had made him look like he had a raccoons' fur.

Suddenly there was a snap, making the pinkette turn her head back in front of her only to see her savior standing there with a camera at the ready. "I like the new look Sasuke but I doubt father will be pleased." Itachi said smugly, placing a hand over the pinkette's shoulder.

"You, you're both going to pay for this!" Sasuke yelled, pointing at the two in anger. Neither said anything for a while before bursting out in laughter while holding their stomachs.

"Watch your back Haruno. I don't forget so easily." Gaara just said, making Sakura feel a bit nervous and step closer to Itachi. Gaara could be really scary and she didn't doubt his threat for a moment.

"Go get your stuff Sasuke, I'm not going to wait all day for you." Itachi ordered once the red head had gone back into the building, making the former raven haired youth do the same grumbling under his breath.

When the couple was in the car, Itachi smiled widely. "I can't wait to see my parents' reaction to this. They'll probably have a heart attack." He sounded gleeful at the thought. Sakura knew he was mostly thinking about his father when he said that so she didn't scold him, she didn't like her boyfriends' father all that much.

When Sasuke was back and in the car, he had a cap on his head and a scowl on his face. It wasn't long until ha broke the silence and spoke up a bit pleased with him self. "So, when can mother expect to become a grandma?"

And with that he successfully managed to make the long ride to his home even more awkward than it could ever become on its own. Oh how evil he was.

* * *

_'Naruto._

_I'm so screwed right now. Remember the photos of Sasuke and Gaara? Of course you do. Well I'm asking you to erase them for me. I'm not going to explain in detail so let's just say that Gaara dose _not _fight fair. Oh heck I'll tell you. He somehow managed to tie me to a chair and cut of all of my hair and he then gave me a tattoo, a _permanent_ tattoo. It says _'Property of Uchiha Itachi' _the bastard thought it was funny. Thankfully Itachi didn't mind that being on my ass. Oh and I forgot to tell you that I'm engaged to him now. That's what you get when you don't come visit for so long. I'll see you in two days, I'm sure you're on your way over here right now anyway. Oh and one more thing, don't get too surprised when you see that Gaara is bald, he deserved it anyway._

_Sakura.'_

* * *

**A/N : Ok so you noticed the thing about this being the last chapter right?.. Well I kind of started writing how Gaara pulled of his prank and such sooooo, yeah there will be another chapter up soon... ;P**


	4. 3rd Year: Gaara's Revenge

**A/N : Alright, this is it, I don't think I left any loopholes or nothing... I hope you like this last part of Early College... ;P**

* * *

_'Tenten._

_I'm afraid for my life, Gaara's after me and I think Naruto is helping him. I just wanted to make sure you knew so that if something happens to me you'll send some of your strong ass military friends at him. You're free to use guns on his sorry ass….DVNAC feriaf raskfnht ert9544 heDEFJEAlp…_

_Sakura._

_P.S. Sakura is unavailable right now. Thanks for the info about her schedule, I'll send pictures._

_Gaara.'

* * *

_

A young adult with red hair marched out of a small one person apartment, carrying a large package over his shoulder. As he made his way to his dorm at the school grounds, the red head drew many curious stares for the package started kicking around and mumbling curses. When he heard some of the threats from the girl he couldn't help but smirk.

"If you don't let me go right this instant Gaara I promise you that the first thing I'll do when Itachi and I buy a dog, I'll sick him on you." She said and unfortunately for her, that was the precise moment the red head arrived in his room and dumped her in a chair.

"Stay still will you." Gaara complained as his captive started struggling as he tried to tie her to the chair. Taking the bag he had placed over her head off, locks of pink shoulder blade long hair fell down around the angry looking face. "Now Sakura you knew I was going to do this one day. So just shut up and try to make thing as painless as possible for you." He said, taking a pair of scissors and a razor out of his desk drawer.

It terrified the pinkette to think about what he was going to do, but when he drew out an electronic tattooing devise, she broke into cold sweat. "Gaara you're not going to use that thing on me, are you? Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki will kill you if they found out you gave me a tattoo." It was an empty threat and they both knew it.

Sure her old friends would get pissed, but that would be mostly because of the fact that the red head was doing it but not some professional tattooist. Besides most of them would only laugh at her misfortune and tell her she deserved it for all the things she pulled on them, Kakuzu still had the gash from he last prank and it would most likely turn into one of his many scars.

"I'm trembling in my boots." Was Gaara's reply as he plugged in the razor and walked over to the pinkette. Bracing the scissors, he made quick work of her hair making it as short as his. Taking the razor, he smirked as Sakura started to scream at him. He stopped a few times due to her struggling and to take some pictures. While working on her hair, he calmly reminded her what she had done to him and Sasuke only four months ago and about the fact that she had tortured them especially during the initiation at the start of the year.

When he finished he held out a mirror in front of her. Sakura was in shock, her once rather long hair was now no longer than a half an inch. "Oh you're going to regret this Gaara, mark my words, I will get you!" The pinkette promised in a dangerously calm voice, sending shivers down the youngest Sabaku's back.

Shrugging it off, Gaara picked up the tattooing devise. "I'm not finished." He just said.

Fifteen minutes, twelve bite marks, over thirty scratches and at least five bruises later, Sakura was tied down on her stomach on the red heads bed. Gaara was calmly sitting on the pinkette's thighs with the tattoo devise she had named Lucifer, she had also called Gaara the devil only for him to inform her that the two were one and the same, earning him some of the bruises on his chest.

"Unless you want me to mess up, you'll stay still." Gaara warned the squirming girl. Sakura didn't want some deformed picture on her back, a regular tattoo was enough thank you, so she stopped struggling. That is until she felt the red head pull her pants down.

"Gaara, what the fuck!" She yelled as she started struggling again.

"Relax, it's nothing I haven't seen before." Gaara said teasingly. "You didn't think I'd put the tattoo on your back did you?" He then asked and when Sakura nodded slightly, he huffed. "I may be evil Haruno but I'm not mean." He stated confusing Sakura enough to stop struggling for a moment and give him a chance to begin.

It was over in ten minutes and before she could look over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of the new thing on her backside, Gaara slapped a gauze over it making her jolt with the pain.

"There don't remove it until after three days or else you might get an infection." Gaara told her, standing up off her and releasing her form the bed. Sitting up slowly, Sakura winched at the pain on her left butt cheek.

"In three days we'll be gone for Easter break. You planed this didn't you?" Sakura accused while walking slowly to the door.

"And you didn't?" Was the comeback right before Gaara slammed the door in her face with a wide smirk on his face.

* * *

"Itachi I need your help!" Sakura yelled over the phone, making her very busy boyfriend winch and hold the phone a bit from his ear.

"Yes Sakura, what is it you need help with?" He asked, waiting for some crazy reason from her about a prank or whatever that she needed his planning skills on. He wasn't disappointed.

"Gaara cut off all of my hair and gave ma a tattoo, a permanent one!" The pinkette yelled just knowing that Itachi must be shocked to some extent by now and was glad when she heard some choking noises from the other side signaling his surprise.

"What?" He finally asked, making the pinkette jump into an explanation of the whole thing and by the end of it the only thing he said was. "I'll be there in five hours." And hung up making the petite girl smirk, knowing that Gaara was in big trouble once the elder Uchiha showed up.

* * *

"Ow, don't rip it. He said to keep it on for three days before taking the gauze off or I might get an infection." Sakura said, lying face down in her bed while her dark haired boyfriend was pealing the gauze Gaara had slapped on her butt, not ten hours earlier.

"It's alright; I'll put another one on once I've seen what he did." Itachi told her and finally the white thing came off, allowing him to see what was lying underneath. There was written in fancy ass writing '_Property of Uchiha Itach_i' right on his girlfriends left butt cheek. Itachi chuckled a bit when seeing it, glad that the red head didn't do anything worse than that, at least what he wrote was true.

"Is it bad?" Sakura asked, not having heard her boyfriends' chuckle and assumed the worst. Her hands were holding the back of her head while buried in her pillow. Even if her hair was so short, Itachi had told her that it suited her in an odd way, she still didn't like it and was planning on tying a shawl around her head once she had the chance.

"It's better than I expected." Itachi admitted, placing a new gauze over the still fresh tattoo and turning the pinkette gently over, hovering over her with a smile. "He just placed a fact there, stating that you belong to me." He then finished and when the younger girl was about to call out in rage, he silenced her with a kiss. "There is no need to be angry at the Sabaku, you'll be mine forever so it doesn't matter." He said, surprising the girl.

Looking up into the dark eyes of her love, she hesitated before working up the courage to ask. "What do you mean by that?" As expected the Uchiha male only smirked, kissing her again before giving her the shock of a lifetime.

"What I mean is that I'll never let you go, I'm going to marry you and you'll be happy with me for the rest of your life." He stated it like it was a fact and drew a ring on the 19 year old girls' ring finger. Looking at the simple but beautiful silver band that held a single tiny diamond, Sakura smiled.

Reaching up she drew his face to her and kissed him. "Fine, but you're still going to help me get him back." She said releasing him. "Mrs. Uchiha Sakura, I like the sound of that." She then said but suddenly her face fell. "I'm still not having any children until I finish my medical studies." She claimed only to earn her a soft smile and a kiss.

* * *

"We're not using a razor Itachi; I told you I would bring a better tool." Sakura claimed, completely ignoring the red head glaring at her and her boyfriend. Said red head was currently taped to a chair and they had taped over his mouth when he started yelling at them to let him go.

"Alright, let's see what you brought." Itachi said, crossing his arms eyeing the bright yellow shawl his fiancé had wrapped around her head, making her look like some gypsy woman or something.

Smirking the same way Itachi always did, Sakura took out a barber's knife and some shaving foam. "We'll use this, it'll keep the hair from growing for a week or so, making him completely bald." She said evilly and secretly Itachi was proud of the way she was thinking, hanging around the Akatsuki had changed her to the better in his mind, even if her other friends would argue with that.

"Fine, but allow me, I doubt you know how to use the knife properly and we don't want to harm the poor boy." Itachi agreed, taking the two things away from Sakura who picked up the razor and started removing most of the boys hair.

They took their time doing this and when they finished Gaara looked ridicules. Taking the tape from his mouth, Sakura smirk fell when he started talking. "Any pictures and I'll send the whole school and the medical school you're going to the photos of your ass and hair, and you better not publish the once from before." There was a real threat in his voice and Sakura gulped at hearing that while nodding.

"Fine, consider us even." She stated and with that walked out of her room with Itachi in tow. She'd let Temari and Kankuro find him once they came to pick him up in a few hours for the break, he didn't deserve any mercy from her.

"I have another surprise for you." Itachi told the pinkette once they were out of the dorms where Gaara lived along with the other freshmen.

Looking up at the dark haired man, Sakura raised a brow. "Oh and what might that be?" She asked hiding her excitement the best she could. She suspected what he was talking about and she hoped she was right. Staying silent till they were next to Itachi's car, he opened the door to the back seat pointing her to look inside.

Doing as she was told, Sakura looked over the seat. There was a Golden Retriever puppy that was pure white sleeping in the seat. Jumping up and down with joy, Sakura threw her hands around her fiancés neck kissing him. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. Now I'll be able to teach him how to attack people for real. My treats will become reality." She squealed, waking the puppy up. Picking the tiny thing up, not noticing the amused expression on Itachi's face she talked to it. "You're a cute little fellow but don't worry I'll teach you how to become deadly. I'm going to name you Cerberus." She announced happily as the puppy yipped and licked her nose.

"Hmmm, the three headed guard dog from hell." Itachi commented. "I like it."

* * *

_'Tenten._

_The danger is over so you don't have to send your friends after Gaara, he got what he deserved after cutting off all of my hair and giving me a tattoo! Anyway I just wanted to let you know and I was curious as to how things are going, I hear that you'll be promoted soon and that you might be offered to teach how to handle the guns once you graduate. Congratz. Oh and I have to tell you that I'm engaged to Itachi so you, Lee and Naruto can stop plotting how to get me a 'better' man. Geez, you make it sound like Itachi is the Devil reborn or something. I hope to see you this summer along with everybody else. I forgot to ask how things are going with that instructor, Ibiki was it? My advise to you is to jump his bones, he sounds like the guy you need in your life. I'll see you soon_

_Sakura.'_

* * *

**A/N : Alright, I've finally finished this and I hope to see some reviews on the chapter... Thanks for reading... ;P**


End file.
